Under The Dark Skies
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [WIP] [SiriusHermione] Sirius disbelieves Hermione, but will do anything to protect her. But Hermione hides a secret she dare not tell. [AU because Sirius is alive]
1. Chapter 1

o-o-o-o-o-o-

**UNDER THE DARK SKIES **

_Felnezia Elaine Lloyd_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_ACCUSATIONS_**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Hermione ran her fingers through her damp hair. She loved the feel of her damp hair – it somehow made her feel as if she was at her parents' house... away from all difficulties and safe and secure... She couldn't quite describe why she felt that, but she did.

As she sat sipping her early morning cup of coffee, the doorbell rang wildly.

Hermione put down the cup with a frown – who could come visiting at five o'clock in the morning? Moreover, who had any idea that she was here? She thought that she had disappeared from the magical world quite neatly. Maybe it was Mrs. Orton, her more-than-slightly barmy neighbour.

The person who was the answer to her question rang the doorbell again.

Slightly irritated, Hermione went to open the door. But her wand was ready in front of her – even though she had not been able to complete her Auror's training, she had faced enough of dangers to know that presumptions should not be trusted.

And she was right.

The person standing at the door was extremely different from old Mrs. Orton – it was Sirius Black.

Hermione pocketed her wand and voiced none of her astonishment at seeing him.

"Thought you had given me the slip, didn't you?" said Sirius, frowning darkly at her.

"Given you the slip? I am not hiding from you, Sirius," said Hermione coolly as she went to the kitchen to avoid focusing on him throughout the conversation which would surely follow.

Hermione had always felt hesitant about everything when Sirius was present. It wasn't as if she didn't like him, but somehow he seemed so very different ever since he had come back... from dead? No, it was too fantastic to say that – because he himself said that he had never really died. But Hermione had found his behaviour very different towards everyone but Harry. It made her uncomfortable.

She thought that after... everything... they would never meet again. But she would always be Harry's best friend – and he – he would always be Harry's godfather.

But now that everybody presumed that Harry was no more, she thought that she would have nothing more to do with him.

And it annoyed her very much when she found that he suspected that she had a hand in Harry's death – how horrible of him! And he constantly wanted to know answers to questions – questions which hurt her although she could answer with perfect ease.

But she was snapped out of her thoughts as he brought up the subject yet again.

"Why did you disappear like that, then? You could have told me!" he thundered, getting angrier at her indifference.

"If you have come to ask about Harry..."

"YES!"

"...then my answer is still the same – no! Why don't you understand that I can't tell you anything about him?"

She tried to keep her voice from shaking – but failed.

Sirius followed her round the kitchen with his eyes as she prepared coffee for him and cleared up the table.

"Look here," he said angrily after some time, "I know you know everything!"

Hermione didn't make any reply to this as she put down his coffee cup and gestured him to take it.

Sirius ignored that.

"Hermione! I..."

Hermione's frustration and anger overpowered her fear and apprehension of him.

"Sirius! I don't know anything! Can't you understand something so trifling?"

She made to leave him there and go to her bedroom. But he leaped in front of her and grabbed her arm.

"Harry was the only person for whom my life was worth living," he said, a murderous, animal-like look in his black eyes, "And now that he is..." his voice faltered a little, "I am not going to spare his murderer!" Then looking straight into her eyes, "NO MATTER WHO HE – OR _SHE_ IS!"

Hermione felt weak as his grip on her arm tightened painfully. Her eyes watered – more from his accusation than pain.

"Leave me," she said weakly struggling fruitlessly against his grip.

Sirius was aware of the pain that he was causing her but he didn't bother.

"What happened that night? Who killed Harry? You know everything – I can see it in your eyes that you know it!"

_That_ _is_ _the_ _very_ _thing_, _isn't_ _it_? thought Hermione, _You_ _can_ _see_ _through_ _me_.****

Aloud, she moaned as his grip became more hurting.

"Please, Sirius," she pleaded, "you are hurting me!"

His hold loosened but he didn't let go of her. "So? Who killed Harry?"

Hermione swallowed hard and once glanced nervously towards the door of her bedroom not far away.

"Okay, I give up," she said softly, "but leave me, please."

Their bodies were touching and Hermione didn't want to be so near him. It… it hurt her…

Sirius suddenly realized how close they were and pushed her back against the table.

Hermione eyes flickered towards the door of her bedroom. She wished she had not put a non-apparating spell on the whole house.

"Well?" said Sirius again.

"Sirius, please," said Hermione desperately, "why don't you understand that I cannot tell you anything right now?"

"Oh, yes, you can. But you are hiding it because you had a hand in it!"

"How could you? I have a hand in Harry's death! Didn't it ever strike you that I would _die_ myself than be the cause of his death?"

"You always valued your life a little too much – I have always noticed that!"

Hermione clenched her fists angrily.

"You didn't notice _me_ – you _never_ noticed anything about me. You were only worried about Harry and Harry only! You didn't care about anybody else – least of all _me_, so don't say you noticed anything about _me_!' Hermione wondered, a bit too late, why she had said all that. She had never meant to!

Sirius' anger faded slightly as he heard her. "I was worried most about Harry, but I noticed everybody," he said quietly.

"Yeah, just for Harry's sake!" said Hermione, sounding like an over-spoilt child who was being neglected.

Sirius looked at her searchingly. Hermione blushed as her eyes met his.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his tone softest that Hermione had heard until now.

Hermione said nothing, but pushing past him, ran into her bedroom.

Sirius stared thoughtfully after her, but didn't try to stop her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione was angry with herself.

Whatever had she said _that_ to him for? It was so childish of her!

She had thought that she had got over it.

It was her sixth year at Hogwarts. But Hermione wasn't at Hogwarts. Till now she had not come to know where she really had been. She was at a murky, horrible place with Harry and Ron. There were many other people there, but Harry and Ron were the only ones who were her friends there.

She still remembered that dark night clearly – although it wasn't a clear night at all. It was a wild, stormy night and for the most part of it, Hermione had kept praying frantically only one thing – that they all come out of this alive.

She had almost given up hope when Pettigrew had raised his wand to kill them. She had been almost sure that everything was over. Almost – because she remembered that Harry had once saved Wormtail's life and if she remembered rightly, she had read in 'Mysteries of Magic' that it created a bond between them. The book hadn't stated anything clearly in reference to this – like what the importance of this bond and all was in connection to killing. Hermione thought, as she fell to the floor, defeated and dead beat, that she'd soon find out.

She would have thrown herself between Harry and death if she could have been able to move even an inch.

But she couldn't and she just lay there, her sight fogged by her tears. And then...

What happened after that was something that Hermione could describe as only a miracle – a black, shaggy dog had pounced Wormtail.

For a fleeting second, Hermione went cold thinking that she had seen the Grim, but then, she fainted out of shock when she realized that it was Sirius Black. It was a thing too much to bear serenely.

Hermione sighed softly as she remembered all this. The rain lashing the windows of that barren place... the creepy thunder and frightening lightening... Harry bleeding, but fighting... Ron... unconscious because Bellatrix had jinxed him when he had tried to put himself between her and Harry... Wormtail with that metal hand – not even needing a wand to curse them... the strange fanged creatures... death had never really seemed so near before... and out of all this darkness – a blessing... a bright shield for them – Sirius Black – as she still liked to think – returned from the dead.

She thought of that Sirius and the one which had accused her of murdering Harry not long ago – the difference startled her.

When her eyes had opened again, she was still in that horrible place, but this time the darkness and the storm weren't half so frightening as before. In fact, she realized that something warm was enveloped around her and someone was calling out her name. She hadn't recognized the voice instantly – maybe because she hadn't heard it for almost a year… but it seemed so much longer… and even now when she heard it, it seemed drastically changed. Sirius' voice had grown cold and hollow. And when she had opened her eyes, even the haunted look on his face and his cruel eyes didn't seem to resemble the earlier Sirius at all. For some moments she doubted if this was the real Sirius Black.

'You okay?' he asked.

Hermione could see Harry looking at her concernedly over Sirius shoulder. She nodded and inquired about Ron.

A hoarse voice answered, "I am here."

She turned her head slightly to see him supporting himself against the barristers and breathing heavily.

"There's not much time," Sirius had said, giving her his hand to help her up, "Voldemort may come here any time."

"Wormtail?" asked Hermione.

"I'd have killed him – but he escaped when I turned to you," Sirius growled angrily.

"Oh, I..." Hermione didn't know what to say.

Sirius' expression softened a little. "Not that it's your fault." He slipped his arm around her waist to help her walk. She had broken her leg when she had fallen down the stairs as she had tried to dodge Wormtail's Cruciatus at her.

Sirius had led them back to school by the Portkey that had brought them here at the first place.

And then at the Hospital Wing... Sirius had been so... there was no other word for it – animalistic... he had paced the place up and down until she had hinted that she'd be dizzy if he didn't stop it.

He apologized, saying that he thought that she was also asleep like Harry and Ron.

After a moment's pause, he had added, "What happened?" and sat down on the edge of the bed – near her.

It had been one of the worst experiences of Hermione's life and she didn't feel so much like talking about it, but somehow it was just impossible to put off any questions from Sirius.

Her voice faltered a little at first.

"Er... you can keep it for later if it's too dreadful," he said, squeezing her hand.

And suddenly, Hermione had felt strange tickles shoot up through her body. Without meaning to, she had tried to pull back her hand from his grasp. But a moment later, she wished she hadn't because he had let go of her hand tentatively.

"No, its okay," she had said, and yet again just because she felt overwhelmed by him, "I can tell everything all right."

And though it was agony, she had borne it all – she couldn't say why...

Hermione flushed. Why should she think of all this right now? He didn't give a damn about her now.

But as Hermione sat thinking about the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, she slowly realized something – it was during the vacation after this year, which she had spent with Sirius, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Remus, Bill, Ginny and Tonks, that she had first realized that Sirius was distrustful of her. She hadn't paid much attention to it then. She wondered why... maybe it was because she had been more than slightly infatuated with him.

Hermione closed her eyes, reliving all the emotions of that time.

The summer which was in Hermione's mind right now, was the summer of about three years ago.

She had gone to the Burrow because her parents had to go to her grandparent's house in Dijon as her grandmother was very ill. Much as she was worried about her grandmother, Hermione was glad to go to the Burrow for the summer – there would be chances of her meeting Sirius again.

And why this newfound desire to see Sirius? Because Hermione had got infatuated to him during the last few days of her stay in Hogwarts. He had not left the Hospital Wing until Harry was well – and then he had stayed back because Hermione was still not fully recovered from the damage to her nerves done by resisting the Cruciatus which Lucius Malfoy had hit her with – or rather tried to hit Ron with but Hermione had intervened. And in anger, he had cursed Hermione instead. Hermione had never felt anything like it before. She had ignored telling that to Sirius that night when she had explained to him. However, when Professor Dumbledore had inquired, she couldn't keep it back. Hermione marvelled, yet again, how intelligent a wizard Professor Dumbledore was. He didn't need Veritaserum to know the truth.

And Sirius... Sirius had been beside himself with rage. He promised her – disregarding her lowly murmured protests – that Malfoy would pay for it with his life. He had stayed there till she had got well feeling strangely guilty for Malfoy's actions though Hermione assured him over and over again that he ought not feel so. Sirius had grave wounds, too, though he won't say how he acquired them. So he had been there too, even after Harry and Ron had left the Hospital Wing.

And during that time with Sirius, Hermione had talked to him a lot. And she was glad that he had, for that time, changed from the morose person that he had become to a cheerful talker. And just to have his good spirits maintained, Hermione had never asked him how he had come alive. All she loved during that time was the late night talks with him, when he was half-dreamy and very talkative. She loved hearing his voice grow cheery. Madam Pomfrey had put him in the very last bed in the place so any students didn't sight him as soon as they entered the place. And Sirius had insisted that Hermione be near him and not at just the opposite side of the place as she was then.

In those few days, Sirius Black had been his best to her. She had never known him kinder to herself – even before his supposed death.

When he had to leave eventually, he had seemed somewhat disheartened at the prospect.

He had given her a sad smile and when he sat talking to her that night before he was to leave, he had sat holding her hand. Hermione wasn't sure that he knew that he was holding her hand, but she was quite sure that she was in a state of heavenly bliss when he did.

And now she was going to the Burrow. And surely, there would be more of Sirius than she had had these three weeks. She was right and not long after she had reached the Burrow, Sirius had invited them all to his house. He had hinted that he had had some renovations.

'Some renovations', in Hermione's opinion, was an exceedingly feeble term. No. 12 Grimmauld Place had never seemed livelier and brighter before.

When he had come down to receive them, Hermione noticed a definite change in his attitude towards herself. He had not been aware that Hermione was to join them too and at first, Hermione thought that he was perturbed because he hadn't got the room ready for her – only a smaller one for Ginny.

But gradually, Hermione noticed that he seemed very unconcerned about her.

They had certainly become closer friends during those few days in the Hospital Wing and Hermione had had all his attention night and day. He had inquired so much about her and about the Muggle world and seemed genuinely interested in all that she told him.

But now, he seemed concerned about Harry and Harry alone. The first night, when Hermione went to bed, she had not been so aware of this. But a few days were enough to convince her that. And then, a feeling had crept in Hermione which had never ever been there before – envy. Hermione envied the unwavering attention which Sirius bestowed on Harry. When Sirius said anything to her now, it seemed to come just out of common politeness – she knew it and she was ready to bet anything that he knew it too.

By and by, Hermione had reasoned out to herself that Sirius was Harry's godfather and he would obviously be more concerned with him. But then, that was no reason for Hermione to be so ignored because – Ron wasn't. Now that she came to think of it, none of the Weasleys were. It was only her that Sirius seemed to be too polite with – too polite to really care for her...

Hermione felt shattered as she realized this. She felt like an odd one out there.

Now all she wanted was to go back home – even if she didn't get to hear anything about Sirius there.

One particular incident stood out in her memory more than anything else.

It had been an evening a week before they all would be off to Hogwarts again.

Harry had voiced the question which had been hovering in everybody's mind, "Sirius, what happened after you fell through that veil?"

The atmosphere tensed immediately. Ron and Bill looked up from their game of chess, Fred and George (who could now openly discuss Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes) turned inquisitively towards Sirius, Ginny looked up too and Tonks bumped into a chest of drawers as she spun around. Only Remus and she kept still, turning their ears rather than their eyes towards Sirius.

Sirius' response was light-hearted, "I don't think that I am supposed to talk about it, Harry."

And then – his eyes flickered towards Hermione at the same time that she looked up. His dark eyes held hers for a moment.

But that moment was sufficient to make Hermione realize that it was her presence which he objected to.

Although Ginny, who had been sitting chatting with Hermione, quivered indignantly, "I am old enough to know, Sirius!"

Hermione didn't hear Sirius reply – her head was in a whirl. She couldn't take his indifference anymore. She had made some excuse and went off to bed. She had sobbed quietly in the dark of her room until Ginny had come up to bed. And then she had feigned sleep.

But she hadn't slept at all that night.

She hadn't slept well any night there after then.

And oh! What a relief it was to leave No. 12, Grimmauld Place on the first morning of September!

The fact that Sirius hadn't said goodbye to her went unnoticed by others – but it stung her still.

"Hermione! Open the door!"

Hermione's mind was very hazy. Door? What door? What was Sirius talking about?

"Hermione! Are you there?"

Of course, I am here, Sirius, can't you see me? – Hermione thought, but didn't say. Then another gloomy reflection crossed her mind – Sirius, you never see me, now...

"Hermione! Hermione!"

And as Sirius' voice penetrated her mind more clearly, Hermione suddenly realized that she was very cold. She also became aware of the fact that she was sitting on the floor and was slumped against the door of her room and had drifted off to sleep there.

"Hermione!"

This time the call was accompanied by loud hammering on the door of her room. It sent shivers up her spine. She wished Sirius won't be so violent.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and stood up to open the door.

But as she reached out for the doorknob, she recollected why Sirius was here in the first place. She withdrew her hand, but at the same time, there was his voice – a muffled sound of 'Alohomora', a click and Sirius had pushed open the door. Hermione backed away quickly so that the door won't hit her in opening.

"Hermione..." Sirius trailed away, as his eyes fell on her. "Sorry... I didn't mean to barge in like that..."

Hermione realized that her dressing gown had come loose and it was almost falling off her shoulders. She blushed a deep red (quite like Ron) and pulled it closer around her.

"I – I fell asleep," said Hermione, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Sirius fixed his usual searching look on her – the one which he only reserved for her... and Hermione didn't like it.

"You look tired, yes," he muttered awkwardly. "Okay, you rest. It was just that – I was worried a bit... you've been in here for quite some time now and not a single sound... And earlier I had shouted at you and all."

Hermione didn't reply. She really was tired. All she would fancy now was her bed.

Thankfully, Sirius turned and went away, closing the door behind him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sun was bright and warm when Hermione woke up.

She lay staring up at the ceiling, not quite wanting to get up and go out – where Sirius was. She couldn't tolerate his animosity towards her anymore. Not that he hated her that much, but he didn't like her either, and the very thought was excruciating for Hermione. She wished she could forget all about how rude and apathetic he was towards her.

Hermione could hear him pacing the small sitting-room. He was still here then – waiting to pounce on her and wring the answers out of her as soon as she came out.

As she changed into a sweater and a simple skirt, she decided that she might as well talk to him now, rather than bear the agony of his presence near her.

Sirius stopped walking up and down the room as Hermione came out, her face quite determined not to give away anything.

"You okay?" Sirius asked, much in the same way as he had when he had saved her, and Harry and Ron, almost four years ago.

But her answer this time was far more untruthful, although it was same, 'Yes.'

Sirius seemed keen of bringing up the subject which was topmost in his mind, but was apprehensive.

Hermione decided to spare him the trouble.

"Sirius, for the last time, I cannot tell you anything about Harry's death – and I did not kill him or help kill him. It's horrible of you to think that!"

"But you do know a lot which I don't and I want to know what it is," said Sirius, fixing a penetrating look on her.

Hermione sat down, her back to him, and shook her head.

"WHY NOT?" thundered Sirius.

Hermione didn't answer, but kept gazing blankly at the floor.

"I am not leaving you until you tell me what it is!"

"You are welcome to stay, but you'll have to sleep on the couch because there is no guest-room here,' said Hermione sardonically. She was really very annoyed now. She eyed the front door, wondering if Sirius would be able to stop her now if she made for it. With a resigned sigh, she decided that he would. It was uncanny how he had always had power over her. Though she had once liked him, she had never really trusted in his judgement of things. He was always a bit too reckless for her. And it made him dangerous. Hermione was even a bit scared of him.

"Why don't you tell me the truth if you had no hand in Harry's death?" asked Sirius, sounding a bit calmer.

Hermione knew that he was staring at her. It always gave her a prickly feeling near the neck when anybody stared at her.

"Harry won't have wanted me to."

"Harry never hid anything from me. You should have known that by now," said Sirius curtly. He came round to face her.

"Sirius, Harry wasn't a kid anymore," said Hermione slowly.

"What...?"

Hermione cut him off. "He wasn't a child. He had his own secrets. It is very much possible that he did not tell you about... certain things..." This was getting harder for Hermione. She wished it would be Bill Weasley who would be telling him this, not her. She wasn't the one who had brought it upon herself. It was all Bill's and Harry's fault, she thought crossly. But she had known all along that it would be she would have to pay for it.

"And he told you about them?" Sirius laughed harshly. "Harry didn't trust you more than he trusted me!" he said fiercely.

"And that's because you told him not to? Harry realized it, you know." Hermione's voice grew accusatory. "He knew I was his real friend, in spite of all the rubbish you kept filling him with. You should have known better than trying to wreck my friendship with Harry!"

Sirius' face grew a bit pale as Hermione fixed her reproachful eyes on her. "Harry told you...?"

"No, but I could guess. Not guess really, but deduce – from your manner and his. I am not blind, you know."

Sirius sat down on the chair opposite hers. "I suspected you could turn over to the Dark side. As soon as I realized that Pettigrew..."

"What?" said Hermione sharply.

"Pettigrew is a relation of yours?" whispered Sirius softly. His eyes became gentler rather than turning hostile at the question.

"My mother's relation, not mine! He was my mother's cousin! I don't believe he is anything to me," Hermione said angrily. "And I didn't know that till a year ago! And you kept accusing me just because of that?"

"You were always too keen about your work. It seemed suspicious somehow. And you are ambitious. Voldemort could lure you to the Dark side, you know."

Hermione stood up, eyes blazing with contempt. "Indeed? And that's the opinion you have got of me? You should have known better than to suspect me with out reason!"

"It wasn't without reason! You are always too mysterious and quiet. I have noticed that!" Sirius said quietly, keeping his calm.

"That's because I have pretty little to talk about. I have my work and my friends and my parents – nothing more, nothing less. I would be mysterious only if I had something to hide or tell. But I don't! There's pretty little to my life," she finished, on a rather bitter note.

Sirius looked mildly perturbed. "You don't seem that kind of a girl, Hermione. There has to be more to you than Harry's friend and a goody, intelligent, hard-working girl."

His words stung Hermione. For a moment she wished she was a mysterious, attractive spy rather than the plain, simple good girl she was. The only secret she held right now was also about Harry. It wasn't as if she liked trouble, but after the exciting life at Hogwarts, things certainly seemed disappointingly dull.

She said nothing, but kept looking hard at the wall opposite.

Sirius was dimly aware of saying something he shouldn't have, but he didn't bother much, mostly because of habit as he had long given up bothering about Hermione.

"So no matter what, you will not tell me about...?"

"No!" said Hermione shortly before Sirius could complete the question.

Sirius sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You are very obstinate!"

"So are you!" Hermione shot back at him.

"I am weary of this feud. I want to end it. Can't you even give a hint?"

Hermione didn't even make a movement to reply, but Sirius knew the answer was negative.

They sat in silence for a while. Then Hermione said, "It's near lunch time, now. I'll make something for – us?"

Sirius shrugged. "I am not going till you answer, so make it 'us'." He grinned slightly.

Hermione stood up coolly and went into the kitchen.

Sirius' face relapsed into its habitual hardness and he gazed at the wall opposite, thinking.

They had their meal in complete silence. Sirius was unusually thoughtful, as if contemplating something. Hermione felt a little wary of his odd silence. It wasn't a calm quietness, but rather the stillness before a stormy outburst. Hermione decided that she would retreat to her room as soon as this was over with.

"You don't fancy an after-lunch coffee, do you?" asked Sirius, as he tilted back his chair leisurely.

"Not usually. Would you like some?"

"No. But you used to, right?" asked Sirius.

Was Hermione imagining or did Sirius really sound a little disappointed at her negative answer. There was no apparent reason for Sirius' disappointment – she was just thinking things. What would Sirius care about that? But Hermione wondered why he had questioned her in the first place.

"I gave up the habit – it was turning into addiction."

Sirius didn't make a reply, but took up the Muggle newspaper lying on the table in the sitting-room. As Hermione passed him to go to her room, she noticed that he was just flipping through uninterestedly – to avoid her, perhaps.

"Are you going to lock yourself in there?"

Hermione stopped midway as she was about to close the door. "I have work to do," she said shortly.

"It will be easier if we finish up with our little talk. You won't need to put up with me so much."

"It isn't me who is putting up with you. It is you who have always to put up with me," replied Hermione frostily.

Sirius looked puzzled. "Sometimes, I really don't understand you, Hermione," he said, frowning at her.

Hermione didn't reply but kept gazing at the floor. If he didn't understand then, he won't understand now. And she wasn't going to help him with it.

"We are just wasting time," burst out Sirius. "You don't understand how much Harry meant to me, Hermione! There's nothing left in my life now. Everything is dead in my world now! I just want to avenge Harry's death before dying. Please, Hermione, try to understand." Sirius sounded desperate and miserable.

"Harry wasn't like that, Sirius," said Hermione quietly. "He won't want you to turn into a murderer for his sake. He won't have wanted you to be so hard on yourself for his sake."

"You don't understand how it is." Sirius got up and came up to her. "Harry was... he was James' son... I can't bear the thought that his murderer is going around free!"

"And by that, Sirius Black, I suppose you suggest myself?" said Hermione, tersely, her temper getting the better of her.

"I didn't..."

But Hermione cut him off.

"I am SICK of it all! You here me, Sirius? I FEEL SICK OF THIS! GROW UP! OR BETTER – LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Hermione yelled at him.

Sirius' face turned a bit pink before he was about to launch into a tirade himself, but the doorbell interrupted them.


	2. Chapter 2

o-o-o-o-o-

**_CHAPTER_** **_TWO_**

_FEELINGS_ _HURT_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hello, Hermione! I just wondered..."

The visitor broke off, staring at Sirius.

"Hi, Bill! Please come in! Sirius decided to drop in and..."

Hermione scowled at Bill.

"I thought you had gone back to Egypt," said Sirius suspiciously – by way of greeting, perhaps.

"Er... it's near Christmas now, isn't it? I came here for a week," said Bill. His original cheery face had suddenly turned serious.

"You two can talk, I have work to do," said Hermione, somewhat snappishly and stalked off to her room before either of the man could say a thing.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Sirius, are you not supposed to be at Grimmauld Place?" asked Bill, making an attempt to break the ice between them.

"And you at the Burrow!" retorted Sirius.

"I came to ask Hermione to come down this year..."

"Knowing that she would refuse?"

"It's just because of Ron... we could settle that..."

"You are forgetting Fred, George, Ginny – and of course, Molly!" said Sirius sarcastically.

Bill just shrugged.

"I heard... shouting..." said Bill, effectively looking away from Sirius, but managing to keep him within vision.

"You know why I am here – I want to know what happened that night when Harry was attacked," said Sirius flatly. His voice gained more chagrin as he said, "But Hermione seems to think that there are things that Harry would like to keep from me... not want ME to know!"

'So that's what she has come up with,' thought Bill. A small sigh escaped him – but did not go unnoticed by Sirius.

"Perhaps you can help?" he asked shrewdly.

"M-Me? No! I mean... what do I know about it? I wasn't even in England – but Egypt," said Bill.

Was Sirius imagining or Bill seemed to resemble that chocolate-haired girl with this stuttering response?

Maybe...

Sirius decided to try again. After all, experience taught him very well that Bill Weasley wasn't here just for inviting Hermione where she was now going to be always unwelcome.

"Hermione mentioned that I ask you. Now why would she say that if she wasn't sure that you knew something?"

An arrogant Marauder's words... he was just playing on it, but he hoped it worked.

"Hermione said that?" asked Bill, doubt hanging on to each sound coming out of his throat.

"That's what I heard."

o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione was certainly not a gossiper – consequently, she wasn't an eavesdropper. But she had to chance it now. She had to listen to what Bill said to Sirius in order to play up with him later.

But Sirius was telling fibs! The name of the eldest son of Arthur Weasley had certainly not been mentioned until he had come there in person... and Sirius knew... well, of course he didn't know anything as such, but still he was suspicious. Hermione had always frowned upon a bit on Bill's careless style of doing about everything and now he comes here without warning – well, for no perceptible... real... reason – in Sirius' eyes. Of course, Sirius was suspicious.

She sighed as she recalled how many times she had told him that he was to send her an owl before he came here.

Even on this side of the door she could feel Bill's dubiousness. He was not stupid to fall for that, but still, he wasn't quick enough to invent anything right then.

It was time for her to interfere.

Really! Sirius Black was getting on her nerves!

o-o-o-o-o-

"Bill."

Both the men turned to her. While a flicker of relief passed on the younger face, the darker man's brows came together in a scowl.

"You know I can't come down... I am sorry... We could meet at the café later, though."

Hermione determinedly ignored the deepening frown and gazed meaningfully – almost wistfully at Bill.

"Yes, sure... see you later."

o-o-o-o-o-

"Sirius..."

"So he's in it, too!"

"Listen..."

"Who else is there in your plan?"

"Really, now..."

"Perhaps a certain blonde who was Harry's enemy!"

That startled Hermione badly. Was his pointing towards Draco Malfoy meaningful – or was he just trying to irritate her?

"Sirius..."

"Don't think that I don't know that you and that Malfoy brat were over-friendly since seventh-year!" spat Sirius angrily. "And for all we know, he might have killed Harry – and he couldn't have got Harry without the help of someone who was close to Harry!"

Hermione's eyes blazed with the fury that was building up in her.

"ENOUGH! You accused me of something as heinous as murder – and that too of my best friend! And then you say that I am involved with Draco and that Draco and I... Sirius Black, much as I respect you, I will NOT refrain from showing you that you are being ABSOLUTELY STUPID AND THE GREATEST IDIOT AND NUISANCE in the world right now! You don't listen and you just blame without caring one whit about MY feelings! Not that you ever did..." she added bitterly.

Sirius was momentarily startled as the usually quiet and shy girl yelled at him fiercely. And what was that he felt? A twinge of guilt... Maybe he had pushed it too far this time.

"I'll care for your feelings," said Sirius, haughtily – he was SIRIUS BLACK and he wasn't standing shouting by this little chit. "I am going. But don't think anything is over. Everything has just begun!"

"Threatening me, are you?" asked Hermione, undaunted. She had spent full seven years under the nastiest Potions Master in the world – and Sirius didn't compare to him in his meanness.

"Whatever! Just remember that it is not over. Whoever has killed Harry will pay! I will make sure of that!"

And throwing her a dark look, he pulled on his cloak and hood and made his exit, leaving behind a girl – a woman – torn between fury and tears.

o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione groaned as her headache worsened. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since her quarrel with Sirius and though she had convinced herself that none of it was her fault, she still couldn't help feeling bad about it all. It wasn't like her to scream at people – much less at Sirius Black. He was a difficult person by habit and there seemed to be no reason why he would change now. In his anger, he reminded her of Severus Snape. There wasn't much difference between the two except in looks. But even then, Severus Snape was handsome in his own dark way.

She went over the list of people she could ask for help with... with... She didn't know what she had got herself caught in. Bill was to be trusted but he was a very careless person – and indiscreet. No, he couldn't help her – share her troubles. If he had been capable he would have done that far before now.

Her mind flickered over to Draco after that. It was true that Draco had not gone over to the Dark Side (under the strong influence of Severus Snape). He had spied on his father (one of the few to break out of Azkaban during the Final War).

And one day, Hermione had found him near the Forbidden Forest – bleeding and near to death. Much to his displeasure, she had helped him and taken him to Snape's office. That was the first time Snape had ever praised her, "Miss Granger, it was good thinking on your part that you did not take Draco to the Hospital Wing."

Hermione smiled as she remembered that. She would never forget that the greatest evil of a teacher had praised her. But, not to her surprise, he had turned nasty again the next day.

It hurt to think that Sirius had never praised her for anything even though that evil professor had.

i_This is stupid! He hates me! And I should hate him for how he treats me/i_

Hermione went over to her bookcase. She needed some new books. Well, book-shopping for a while would ease out her nerves.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, pretty! Haven't seen you around seen last Christmas!"

Hermione, who was too engrossed reading the book she had come across, didn't notice the blonde man at first.

"I said," the man repeated, snatching the book from her hands, "I haven't seen you for almost a year now."

Hermione, who had been about to tell off the person who had so rudely interrupted her reading, blinked away her anger and smiled as she noticed Draco Malfoy frowning at her in mock anger.

"Draco! What are you doing in here?"

"This seemed like a shop to me, so I thought I would buy something from here," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"In case you have forgotten, Mr. Malfoy, this is a book shop."

"Can't I be in one?"

"No."

"That's offending, Miss Granger!"

"But seriously, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"My academic interests are not an excuse?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to meet you," said Draco, shrugging.

An image of a very angry Sirius Black crossed her mind.

"And maybe I am right in suggesting that we can't talk in a very public place like this?"

"The day you make a mistake, Miss Granger, I will shower you with Galleons."

"Not much of a temptation, Mr. Malfoy."

"How about I'll marry you?"

"Oh God! I have to be extremely cautious that I won't make a mistake from now onwards!" said Hermione, pretending horror.

"Miss Granger, I happen to be the most eligible bachelor in the whole of United Kingdom – maybe in whole Europe – who knows... maybe in whole world..."

"Spare me!" said Hermione, stifling a laugh.

"Seriously, Granger, can't you ever be wrong?"

"I have been wrong just too many times, Draco" said Hermione picking up the books and going over to the counter, "I just remember to learn from them."

"Yes, but you won't ever learn from the mistake who is called 'Sirius Black'."

"So he did pay you a visit, did he?"

"Yes, and I will be damned if I don't hex him the next time I meet him."

"You mean you let him go in one piece?"

"I was busy trying to think out what he was saying."

"You were always a slow intellect," teased Hermione.

"Miss Granger, if you continue to belittle me, Sirius Black's fate will befall you before long."

"Let's just go around to the Three Broomsticks!"

"That pub for hags?"

Hermione scowled at him.

"I would prefer something more sophisticated like the North Star. It provides for private rooms."

Hermione shrugged and followed him. As long as she got to know what had gone on between him and Sirius, North Star was fine... though it was more of a couples' place.

It never ceased to amaze Hermione that, though they met after long spans of time, it seemed as if only a day had passed since their last meeting.

o-o-o-o-o-

"I was surprised to find that he had broken through all wards of the Malfoy Manor. I am not praising Dad, but he was a very powerful wizard."

"Sirius is still more powerful," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and he was ranting! He hinted some very obscure things..."

Hermione looked up from her coffee.

"I guess... about us?"

Draco nodded.

"He wanted – explanations."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Pardon?"

"I told him that I would send for Aurors."

"That was lame – he won't back out for fear of Aurors."

"You're telling me! Well, he asked me what I had done to you. I told him he was barking mad. It was then he asked me why you had told me about him."

Hermione was silent. Of course she had told Draco about Sirius. She knew that Sirius would pop up somewhere or the other for Harry's protection and since Draco was on their side, it won't do to have him believe that Sirius Black was a Death-Eater.

"He must have been very bitter about me," she said quietly.

Draco looked at her thoughtfully. "I know better – he was worried about you. He was afraid I had done something to you."

Hermione raised a surprised brow. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

A meditative pause followed. Draco's mind wandered back to his first conversation with Sirius Black. Hermione, on the other hand, tried to think a way out for Draco. He wasn't directly involved in any of it. It was unfair that he suffer.

"If I am not much mistaken, Hermione, you told me that Sirius took the form of a Grim-like black dog," whispered Draco, leaning forward.

Hermione looked into his eyes. She could make out miniscule image of Sirius in his Animagus form.

"I was right – he is worried about you. He probably followed me here."

"No, Draco, he is not. He doesn't care about me. He wants answers. He thinks I killed Harry – or helped kill him and... By Merlin! He is spying on me! I hate him! I hate Sirius Black!"

She got up, but Draco restrained her by taking her hand in his.

"Who knows – he can be a bodyguard now. Merlin knows you need it."

Hermione glared at Draco. "I hate him! I don't want him anywhere near a mile's radius around me."

"You don't hate him," said Draco lightly. "You care for him."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"You're stupid!"

"No, I am not!"

"I am going!" said Hermione irritably and picking up her purse and books went out.

o-o-o-o-o-

Sometimes, she really hated being such an open book. And she really hated it that Draco was a good reader.

As she passed the robes-shop opposite, she looked down the narrow by-lane and looked coldly at the shaggy dog before disapparating.

o-o-o-o-o-

'_Bill,_

Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow night at eight.

Hermione.'

Hermione folded the note and tied to Hedwig's leg. Strangely enough, Hedwig had decided to come and stay with Hermione since she had lost her first master.

o-o-o-o-o-

As Hermione was about to go to bed that night, she was disturbed by the doorbell.

Praying that it wasn't anything urgent, she flung on her dressing gown.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Sirius..."

Sirius walked in.

"I have had enough, Sirius."

"So have I, Hermione."

They both stared at each other for a while.

"Since you seemed interested in that Malfoy brat..."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"... I thought it might interest you to know that Malfoy Manor was attacked by Dementors last night."

o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

0-0-0-0-0-

_CHAPTER_ _THREE_

MALFOY MANOR

0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione stared at Sirius, dumbstruck. It hadn't even been twelve hours since she had left Draco and now…

"What about Draco?"

Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't wait too long after I saw Dementors coming that way."

"You…" Hermione broke off. Well, it wasn't Sirius' fault. He had had too many close encounters with Dementors and was really scared of them – not that he would ever _admit_ it, of course.

She went to her room and a few minutes later, returned in her robes, a small satchel of potion-vials in a pocket with Protection Charms and her wand ready in her hand.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius, stepping in front of her.

"To help a friend," she answered, not looking at him.

"Look here, Hermione," said Sirius, his voice commanding, "I am sorry for being such a mean git. But please listen to me – don't go."

"Won't you have helped Remus if he was in such trouble?" asked Hermione, trying to get around him. However, he restrained her by putting a hand on her arm.

"That's _different_. This is… we can't even be sure that he really is on our side, Hermione. Please, listen to me. Don't go!"

"I would trust Draco with my _life_!" said Hermione hotly and wrenching her arm away from him, pushed past him out of the apartment.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation, Sirius pulled down his hood and went after her.

0-0-0-0-0-

It was so eerily quiet that for a moment Hermione doubted what Sirius had told her. The Malfoy Manor seemed to be the same as it had been when she had last visited it. There wasn't even a feeling of fear that usually indicated the presence of Dementors.

She might as well test for their presence.

However, before she could say the incantation, a shadow fell near her and a hand was clamped on her mouth and another had snaked around her waist. She felt herself being pulled towards the bushes and struggled against it. But the person seemed to be very strong and managed to get her into the hiding in spite of her protests.

"_Stay_ _still_, you silly girl!"

She could recognize the hissing voice anywhere, plus he was the only person who had ever called her a _"… silly girl."_

Severus Snape.

She stopped struggling against him and allowed herself to be quietly led away towards wherever it was he was leading her.

0-0-0-0-0-

"What's going on, Professor?"

"Draco – he had almost been Kissed by Dementors," said Snape, his voice shaking with anger. "And I have more than one reason to believe that it was an inside job. Someone from the Manor is involved in this. Contrary to what we believed, the Manor seems to be inhabited by more persons than Draco."

"Where's Draco? Is he all right?" asked Hermione.

"You take care of that. I will go up to the Manor and see what is going on there."

"You – _alone_? That's too dangerous, sir!"

"You do as you are told, girl!" said Snape irritably.

"But…"

"Look, we don't have time for a tête-à-tête, so just do as I tell you to! Draco is in the dungeon downwards from here. When he is good enough to move take him to your place. Inform Dumbledore. And be careful!"

"Wait!"

But Snape did not heed to her and giving her a threatening look, pulled on his hood and went back towards the Manor.

0-0-0-0-0-

Draco finally opened his eyes and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. He had never been a good tolerant of Dementors' powers.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you all right?"

"Black… he's in trouble, Hermione."

"What?"

"They came searching for him. They were not alone. There was someone else with them. I don't know who. They were following Black. The Dementors got out of control and decided that they were going to come after me. But someone is after Black."

Hermione absorbed this new information with rising trepidation.

"But… wait a minute… what if he followed me here?" Hermione was somehow sure that he would. In spite of being so nasty, _he_ _would_…

"Then find him and get him out! I'll help you…"

"No, you're too weak. You need to get away from this place if Dementors are still here. Though… I don't think I felt then when I came here."

"No? Who found me, then?"

"I think Snape did."

"Where's Severus?"

"He went towards the Manor. He said…"

But before Hermione could complete her sentence, Draco had struggled to his feet. "Come on, Hermione, we have to search for Severus and Black. Both are utter fools!"

"Draco…"

"DO YOU WANT THEM DEAD OR WORSE – KISSED BY DEMENTORS?" Draco glared at her.

Taking a deep breath to prevent herself from yelling back, Hermione led the way outside towards the Manor, wand out in front of her.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Nothing! I can feel nothing. What about you?" whispered Draco, leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath.

"It is so strange. Are you sure they were Dementors – real Dementors? And not just… Boggarts or something?"

Draco looked scandalized. "Boggarts? Don't be stupid, Hermione! And those things don't change into Dementors for me."

"We have searched the grounds but the doors leading inside are heavily warded. Where were you when the Dementors attacked?"

"In the study on the ground-floor."

"Why can't we get in then?"

"Hermione, I have no idea."

0-0-0-0-0-

After many unsuccessful attempts to get inside the Manor, the two decided that the best course of action now would be to contact Dumbledore.

Hermione first went to her own apartment to check if Sirius had come back there. Everything was exactly as she had left it sans Sirius.

Next, both went to Hogwarts.

0-0-

Hermione couldn't remember seeing Dumbledore so grave before – and worried. He immediately contacted the Ministry and the Order was called together for an urgent meeting.

Hermione persuaded Dumbledore not to mention her – she was, as yet, not ready to face the accusing looks of her once-friends. She didn't know she would ever be. No one could have imagined that a time would come when Draco Malfoy would be more trusted in the Order than Hermione Granger was.

After recounting what her account of happenings to Dumbledore, she went back to her apartment.

0-0-0-0-0-

She moved about listlessly for some time, having neither the heart nor the mind to do anything. It hurt her that she and Sirius had fought just before… this happened. She was extremely worried about him. Some instinct deep inside told her that he was in great trouble – she desperately wished that it was just her overactive imagination.

Exhausting herself after ceaseless pacing of her room, she threw herself on the bed, thinking. There was something wrong with the whole thing. No lingering presence of Dementors… the locked doors… _someone who wanted Sirius dead…_

Well, that does it, she thought irritably.

Putting on her Invisibility Cloak, she disapparated.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bill?"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me."

Bill moved aside to let her in. Once inside, Hermione took off the Cloak.

"Hermione, what are you doing here – at this time of night? What's happened?"

Hermione fell down wearily in a chair. "The disappearances, Bill."

"Snape and Sirius? What about it?"

"I have been thinking… it was something that Snape said before he went inside."

"Go on."

"He said he had more than one reason to believe that this was an inside job – when Draco was injured, you know. I think he went inside the Manor, then, but did not come back. And then, Sirius, too…"

"What do you mean?"

"There is somebody or something inside that Manor that's causing all this."

"Begin at the beginning," said Bill.

"Sirius was suspicious of Draco. He followed him to the Manor and he was there when the Manor was attacked. In fact, he was the one to tell me what had happened. I went there and found Snape. He left me to tend to Draco. When Draco woke up, he told me that someone was there who was ordering the Dementors. Someone who was behind Sirius…"

"Your conclusions?"

"This person is in the Malfoy Manor. I think that he went inside after attacking Draco. Though Draco says that they were looking for Sirius, but I think that attack on Draco was not out of plan. However, the problem is, no matter what we try, we can't go in that house."

Bill stared for some time at the fainting glow of the fire in the hearth. "Okay, first thing is to tell Dumbledore…"

"I…I had thought that you and I…"

"No, Hermione," interrupted Bill, "this is too dangerous. You do know who the person in that Manor might be, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, swallowing hard.

0-0-0-0-0-

They stood before the Malfoy Manor – Hermione, Bill, Draco, Remus, Moody and Dumbledore.

"There is definitely Dark Arts in this," said Moody, as he tried to break down the door.

"If it is _him_," said Bill, "then don't you think that he would _want_ us to come in?"

"Not if Dumbledore is here," said Remus, glancing at the Hogwarts Headmaster, whose face was impassive.

"Professor, I think it is high time we used Dark Arts," said Hermione, struggling to keep the nervousness she felt out of her voice.

While Remus, Bill and Draco looked apprehensively at her, Moody nodded. "What the girl says makes sense, Dumbledore."

"Well," said the ancient wizard, "let it be so then."

0-0-0-0-0-

After quarter of an hour, Dumbledore and Moody, who alone in the company were well-versed in the Dark Arts, managed to break through the wards.

"That was very, very powerful," said Moody.

"Which would mean that Voldemort is here?" asked Hermione.

"Indeed. Now we search the house in two groups. Draco, Bill, you two come with me. Remus and Hermione, you will go with Alastor."

0-0-0-0-0-

Hermione edged slightly closer to Remus. She was beginning to feel the presence of Dementors. Her heart was beating faster and faster as they went down the corridor which seemed to have spare bedrooms on either side.

"There are no Dementors here," said Moody.

"But I can feel them so… close."

Remus put something in Hermione's hand. She looked down to find a piece of chocolate. She smiled her thanks to him.

"They must have gone away not long before we came."

"Can you see anybody else around?"

"No, nothing. But there are forms of magic which may escape my eye. There are ways to evade all forms of magic – even the magical eye."

They searched through the rooms with little result. There were no flames in the torches lining the corridor and Moody suggested that they put 'Cat-Eye Charm' on themselves rather than use the Flame or Lighting Charm.

It was quite eerie although there was hardly anything moving.

_Maybe that is what is so eerie_, thought Hermione.

There were so many possibilities of hidden doors and recesses that it took them a long time to finish up with that part of the corridor. Eventually, they decided to separate and take a room each.

Hermione stood in front of the mahogany door and tried some detecting charms on it. Nothing.

She slowly pushed open the door and entered the room quietly. She repressed her urge to light some candles and torches and set to search through the room.

It was a comparatively sparer room, with just one chair and a bureau besides the queen-sized bed. Hermione noticed that it did not have any windows, quite unlike all the other rooms. In any case, she decided to begin from the door – or what looked like a door near the bureau.

It could be a walk-in closet – just that, thought Hermione, trying to calm herself. The lingering effect of the Dementors was still disconcerting her.

Just as she reached for the doorknob, she heard a muffled scream and a dull 'thud'.

Heart racing, she spun around, wand outstretched in front of her in queering hands.

"Remus? Alastor?" she called out. Her voice sounded hoarse – almost as if a Dementor was closing in on her…

Gasping, she turned… _No, no, no! No Dementors. Calm down!_

She moved towards the room Remus had taken.

"Remus, are you in there? Remus, where are you?"

The door to that room was closed.

"_Alohomora_!"

Nothing.

"Remus?" she cried out, desperately.

"Scared, girl?"

A tearful scream escaped Hermione as she spun around to see a tall figure advancing towards her.

"S-Stop! I said… stop!"

Her hand was shaking so violently that the wand slipped out of her grasp.

A mirthless, malevolent laugh filled her ears. She wondered if her heart would burst. It was beating so fast!

"Poor, poor little wretched witch. Don't you know that you shouldn't interfere with powerful people's works?"

Cat-eye Charm was still on her. As the figure pulled back its hood, Hermione gasped. "Sirius!"

But he did not seem to have heard her as he closed in upon her. Hermione shrunk back against the door.

"Sirius?" she repeated again, trying to search for some sign of recognition in those deep, black eyes. She could find none.

Was he determinedly ignoring her? He never did… he hurt her, he slighted her, he suspected her, he made her feel mad and lonely, he was rude to her, but he saved her… he never truly ignored her, was never actually indifferent towards her.

And somehow, she did not want to believe that this was Sirius. He was not. Sirius worried about her. He did not injure her. And he was… so… beast-like.

"You'll pay! You'll pay for being such a bitch and harming the plans of the Dark Lord."

_No, it wasn't Sirius! No way!_

He pulled out his wand and pointed it to her neck. "Goodbye, li-…"

Hermione closed her eyes and let out an ear-piercing scream.

0-0-0-0-0-

And then… it was vague, but she could hear it…

"HERMIONE! OH MERLIN, HERMIONE, WAKE UP!"

With great effort, she opened her eyes.

"Remus?"

"It's me, all right!"

"What… what happened? Where's Sirius?"

"Sirius? You mean to say you found him?"

Hermione strained her memory as she looked around. She was huddled in front of the closed door.

"I don't know… I mean he was here…" she looked around, there must be some sign of him here.

"That was no Black, lassie," said Moody gruffly, "it was a Boggart. Remus and I had moved on further when we heard you scream."

"A Boggart? Just that?" Though he had scared her out of her wits, Hermione was devastated to find that Sirius had not been there. Well, at least it meant that he was not some absolutely appalling and hateful creature. It was a bittersweet joy.

"And now, I suggest that we move on. Stay with us!"

As Hermione followed Remus and Moody, she could not help feeling ashamed. She had been outdone by a simple Boggart! Oh Merlin! How very humiliating!

0-0-0-0-0-

It was just a faint light. She wouldn't have noticed it if she hadn't bent down to retie her shoe-lace.

Remus and Alastor were searching some other place. She decided to investigate this. She was still angry with herself for being scared by a Boggart and wanted to prove that she wasn't such a coward after all.

She quickly performed some basic charms, but finding all results negative, she moved inside.

Lying on the floor, not far away, was Sirius, unconscious and with a strange rainbow-coloured aura surrounding him.

Her face breaking into a smile, in spite of al dangers, Hermione ran and knelt down by him.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Hermione?"

"It's me," she said softly, her fingers clasping his as she helped him up.

As she had performed the healing spells on him, the aura had faded away. Now that he was wide awake, it was no more.

"You can't stay here, Hermione, you have to go away," he said weakly.

"But, Sirius…"

"Listen to me, Hermione, please. Voldemort is here and he wants Harry. Tell Harry not to come here. He hasn't, has he?"

"Sirius! Harry is…"

"_Not_ dead. That's the secret, isn't it? He's alive. Right?"

Sirius was smiling.

"No," replied Hermione, "that's not the secret."

"Voldemort has the same blood as Harry. That creates a special bond between them. Voldemort will die if he kills Harry, since Voldemort has taken Harry's blood. But if Voldemort dies, nothing will happen to Harry. He told me. He knows that Harry is alive. I am just bait."

Hermione's mind was racing. _Oh Merlin! He believed the conclusions only Voldemort was meant to believe._

"No, Sirius. It's not like that. Please, come with me."

"No. I will destroy Voldemort. This is all I am living for – to protect Harry. I can kill Voldemort. Just make sure that Harry is safe."

Hermione's grip on his fingers tightened. "Sirius! Try to understand. You don't even have your wand!"

"Keep Harry safe, Hermione."

Hermione's heart seemed to break as she saw the hopeful look on Sirius' face. At that moment, she hated Harry and Bill. Because of that stupid promise, she won't be able to tell Sirius how wrong he was. That things had changed. That everything was now different.

"Sirius, no. Please, come with us."

"Us?"

"Remus, Alastor, Dumbledore, Bill and Draco are here, too. We are also searching for Snape."

"What happened to him?"

"He was captured, too."

"I don't know about that. Who cares about him anyway? Voldemort knows where his loyalties lie and I'll be surprised if he hasn't killed Snivellus already."

Hermione looked angrily at him. "I hope Snape is alive so that we can save him. And you are helping us search."

"Listen to me, Hermione…"

"No, you listen to me, Sirius Black. HARRY IS DEAD! Forget what Voldemort told you. He's dead. Harry's no more. There's no secret which you ought to be hopeful about."

And then she fell down, tears welling up in her eyes. Why? Why had she to scream it out? Why didn't Sirius understand it? Why was he making things difficult?

She looked up to see that he was staring down at her, shocked.

She got up and hugged him. "Please, Sirius, believe me."

He stood motionless. As if he was realising for the first time that his godson was no more.

"Mudblood Granger, is it? A very efficient secret-keeper. But you are going to tell it to me – I'll make you, in fact."

0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note**: **In response to niccc's comment This is a repost. However, I had been unable to post this story beyond this chapter due to certain reasons and it had got deleted. But since it has now been completed, I thought I might as well put it up here.**

**Hearty thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story. You make my day! **

o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
